I Wish Fate Won't Play Games
by Jo3
Summary: Darien is a rebel. Serena steps into a public school for the first time. Can they be more than friends? Serena asks the Fates for help. They answer her by giving her the gift of seeing the future. Oh, and a yellow ducky plays matchmaker....
1. I Wish One

I Wish Fate Won't Play Games 

Chapter One

" Things were not as they appeared to be. Rainy day man, on your shoulder I cried, when my first crush with love left me shaking inside." Serena sang as she walked through the hall, swinging her bag of books. She continued humming as she skipped down the steps of the school and down its pathway, between the trees. " I will give anything, just to see you again! Rainy day, rainy day man." She finished. 

" Ouch. You're going to break some eardrums someday!" a voice teased. 

Serena turned around quickly, surprised to see someone around the school this late. Her platform dress shoes slipped on the miniature pebbles on the dirt road. Strong arms flew rapidly out and caught the blonde girl by the waist before she could plummet to the ground. 

" Careful. Don't want you to get that white blouse wet." The voice grunted, as the arms picked up the girl; cradling her in his arms. 

Serena looked up. Her eyes widened as she realized who was embracing her in his strong arms. 

" Darien!" she gasped as her eyes stared through the thick lenses of her glasses. 

" Hi, kid." He smiled. 

" Hey. What are you doing here?" she asked, blushing red behind her limp blonde hair. 

Darien shrugged. " Figured, I'd see if you'd like a ride home." He winked. 

" Sure!" Serena grinned widely. 

They began walking silently towards Darien's motorcycle. Then Serena stopped, a foot away from the bike. 

" What?" Darien asked, as he put his red helmet on his head and offered a blue one to Serena. 

Serena stared at it openmouthed. " We're going on that?" she whispered, staring at the fierce looking contraption.  

Darien laughed. " Yea. Why?" he asked, staring at the surprised blonde. 

" But, but. Where are the seatbelts? What do I hang on to? What if I fall off? Where are the other safety equipments? And how can I wear this helmet visor if I have my glasses on?" Serena sputtered. 

Darien grinned at the sudden fire of questions. " One, no seatbelts. Two, you hang on to me." Darien winked at this. " Three, if you hang on tight enough you won't fall off. Four, no other safeties are needed. And Five, take your glasses off." He continued simply. 

Serena glared at the evilness of his ideas. 

" Come on. It's going to rain soon." Darien stated, staring at the dark sky. 

Serena heaved a big sigh. She didn't want to be caught in the rain. She handed Darien the helmet. He frowned but took it. " Hold on. I need to put my glasses away." She smiled slightly. 

Darien returned the smile. He waited patiently as Serena got her glasses case from her bag. Shaking her hair out of her eyes, Serena took her glasses off. Just then a wind blew through, warning them off the upcoming storm. Serena's long wilted hair flew in the breeze, blowing into her eyes. " Oh, my hair!" Serena moaned, trying to smooth her hair back into its original place. 

Darien stared at Serena's sudden transformation. Her eyes looked more alluring and clear without the glasses and her windblown hair looked fuller and more golden. As if feeling his stare, Serena suddenly looked up through her mop of blonde hair. Her dark blue eyes pierced his. 

" Uh. Ready to go?" Darien asked, holding out her helmet. 

" Yea." Serena said, taking the helmet and plopping it on her head. She hiked her skirt up a little and swung her leg over. She straddled the seat and scooted up close to Darien. " Let's go before it rains." Serena urged, staring at the ebony sky. 

" Yeaah." Darien whispered distracted by the skirt that rode up the long legs. " Hold on." He smiled. 

Hesitant arms snaked around his side. Darien started the motorcycle and off they went. Seeing the dark sky, he began speeding up along the deserted dirt roads of their school grounds. As the speed increased, the arms became tighter and soon a head pressed against his back. 

" Wish I could stay like this." Serena thought. It wasn't meant to be though. " Oh, I wish fate won't play such games. It hurts. I want to know my future!" she screamed in her head, as frustration took her. 

" That could be arranged." A voice said sounding faraway, as he heard the girl's plea.

AN- Whelps? How is it? Should I contiune? It's just a starting thing, just checking if I should contd……… should I? 


	2. I Wish Two

I Wish Fate Won't Play Games 

Chapter 2 

" Serena, you think we can stay at my house till the rain dies down?" Darien gasps, as he tried to drive through the hammering rain. 

" Sure." Serena agreed, voice muffled as her head was pressed against Darien's back. Visions of a warm fire and the smell of coca wafted through her mind. Frowning, Serena shook her head to clear it but it just wouldn't go away. The swarming pictures were condensing together, forming a big screen like a television. Hitting her head, Serena tried to get rid of the headache coming along with the mental pictures. 

" Serena?" Darien questioned, he took a quick look back to see the blonde hitting herself on the head. " Something the matter?" he frowned. 

Serena's head shoot up. The pictures stopped, but the last scene stayed clear in her mind. It was a big mud puddle, a flash of red and blue, and two entangled bodies. 

" Serena?" Darien repeated, eyes still on the blonde. 

Serena didn't reply but looked ahead. There was a big puddle of gooey brown mud. " Darien! Watch out!" Serena exclaimed. 

" Huh? Wh-" Darien was stopped short as he saw the muddle and tried to steer away from it. The motorcycle slid across the mud and got stuck in the deep mud pile. " [Censor]" Darien cursed. He tried to get off the bike without making Serena fall. He moved too fast and the whole bike tipped down onto the mud, making the two teenagers fall head first into the mud. 

" Ow!" Serena cried as her hand came in contact against something cold and hard. 

" Serena? You okay?" Darien's mouth moved against the side of Serena's stomach. 

Serena's eyes widened. She quickly shifted around on in succeeding in making the situation more uncomfortable. She had moved up and now Darien's face was underneath her skirt. " Ahhh!" Serena cried. She moved her lower body and plummeted into the cold mud puddle.

Darien's head popped up in view. His face was red but he had a silly grin on his face. " You okay Sere?" he asked quietly. 

" Yeah, yeah." Serena muttered. She looked down at herself. Her white blouse was soaked in mud and so were her legs. Worse, her hair was caked with mud. " Mom is going to have a fit." She groaned. 

" Let's get you to my place and you can clean up. We'll wait till the rain stops and I'll take you home okay?" Darien said, getting up. He turned around to check on his bike, when he heard the sound of muffled laughter. He turned to find a red faced blonde, with her hand clamped against her mouth. Dimples were seen so Darien knew she was smiling. " What?" he glared. 

" Your whole backside is soaked with mud. It just looked-" Serena gasped through her laughter unable to continue. 

Darien scowled. His lips turned up mischievously as he moved near the blonde. " That's real funny isn't it?" he whispered. 

" Yeah." Serena giggled. She gasped as mud came in contact with her face. " Darien!" she screeched as she wiped the mud off of her face. She threw down her helmet and grabbed a handful of mud. Darien, seeing this, began running. 

"Come back here!" she cried. 

" You'll never catch me!" he declared, making funny faces at Serena as he ran backwards. 

" Oh yea?!" Serena began speeding up. She was now close enough. 

Darien's eyes widened and he turned around to run. A body slammed against his back and tackled him to the ground. 

" Hah!" Serena cried as she smeared the mud over his face. Her legs straddled his chest and she sat there triumphantly. 

Darien spit some mud out of his face. " Fine." He muttered. He grabbed Serena's waist and flipped her over, so that she was lying in the cold mud and he was on top. " Take this!" he exclaimed, as he began tickling her mercilessly. 

" No! Sttttoppp!" Serena wailed, between spurts of laughter. " Ow!" she cried. Darien's hands suddenly stopped. 

" What's wrong?" he asked. 

Serena felt underneath her. " Nothing!" she declared, as she flung the handful of mud from behind her back. She leaped forward and once again she was straddling the boy. She tried to tickle him. " Hey! You're not ticklish." She complained. 

" Nope." Darien smiled, as he laid lazily beneath the pouting blonde. 

" Not fair." Serena sulked. She rested her elbows on Darien's chest and propped her head up on her hands. Her lower lip stuck out as she scowled. 

Darien had to smile at the sight she made. " Ready to go?" he asked. 

" Oh right. Yeah. I'm cold." She said, blushing at the position she was in and scowled at the pouring rain. 

Darien went to check on the bike, while Serena tried to clean as much mud off of her as she possibly could. Suddenly, flashes of laughter, sarcasm, and four beautiful but fuzzy grinning faces came to her.

" Drat this bike. It won't start." Darien said. " What are we going to do?" he exclaimed as he ran his hand through his muddy black hair. 

" Oh, it'll come." Serena grinned as she suddenly realized what was going on. 

To be Cont'd……………….

AN- How was it? Please REVIEW ! 


	3. I Wish Three

I Wish Fate Won't Play Games

Chapter 3 

" What will come?" Darien asked obviously confused, as he leaned against his bike. 

Serena smiled secretly. Suddenly, a loud honk could be heard. Leaning out of the car were four teenage girls. 

" Hey! What's going on here? What are you trying to do with my friend Darien?" a brunette yelled through the window. 

" Hey, Lita!" Darien shouted back. 

" Well? What did you do Darien? I mean look at Sere!" a black haired girl with purple highlights huffed, as she stalked out of the car and grabbed her blonde friend. 

" Raye, I didn't do anything!" Darien held his hands up in exasperation. 

" Are you okay Serena? Goodness! She's drenched in mud! Darien!" a petite girl with cropped black hair and blue highlights gasped, and attempted to clean her friend off with a tissue. 

" Amy!" Darien groaned. " I didn't do a thing!" He turned to the last girl getting out of the car. " Well, Mina, what are you going to say?" he asked the blonde. 

" Wheeeeeeeee!" Mina squealed as she slid around in the mud. She fell face forward into the puddle. " Mud is good for your skin," she said seriously, when she sat up with mud all over her. 

Darien frowned. " Great. By tomorrow, my skin is going to be lily soft. Just great." He muttered. 

" Well, do you need any help, Mr. Lily-Soft skin?" Lita teased. 

" Yea, could you give my bike a little spark? I think that's the problem," Darien walked around his bike, ignoring her last comment. 

Serena sat in the car, with tissues stuck to her from Amy's desperate effort to clean her. " Amy…Amy? AMY! Stop!" Serena cried, as her friend continued to scrap her mud off with tissues. " I'll take a shower at Darien's," she explained calmly. 

Amy stared at her in aghast. " Take. A. Shower. At. Darien's?!" Amy gasped. " Serena!" she scolded. 

Serena pursed her lips. " What, Amy? Oh, come on! I wasn't even think _that_," she blew a raspberry when she saw Amy's shocked face with mischief in her eyes. 

" Well, I try to help Lita. No doubt she's going to shock herself to death. That girl and electricity…" Amy tsked, and stepped into the rain to help. 

Serena sat back, and sighed. She put a hand behind her head, and glared at the piece of tissue that slowly floated onto her face. Before she could brush it away, images once again flashed through her mind. She nearly laughed out loud as the images stopped at a picture of Lita with her hair sticking straight up. 

" Aiiiiieeeeee!" a screamed pierced through the air. 

" Oh my god!" Serena cried, and sat straight up. Impatiently brushing off the tissues on her, she scooted across the car seat and stepped outside. 

Lita stood still, staring at the cord in her hand. Her curly brown hair stood straight up, and a few ends were still sizzling. " Oh, my God," Lita muttered. She mover her hand to touch her hair, and jumped from the shock her received. 

Amy stood nearby, shaking her head. " Good thing the rain stopped," Amy said cheerfully. 

Lita seethed. " You are not helping, my dear friend," she said through clenched teeth.

" At least I didn't say ' I told you so!'" Amy grinned innocently. 

" I see a friend in need of a little shock," Lita grinned maliciously, holding up the cord. 

" Uh…" Amy said, eyes darting for a way out. " Help!" she shrieked, as Lita lunged for her. 

" Muhahaha!" Lita laughed, as she held the cord out in front of her and ran after Amy. " Ooof!" she cried, as she fell backwards. 

" Seem to have forgotten that it was attached to the car, eh Lita?" Raye giggled, leaning against the car. 

Amy did a little victory dance, completely forgetting her docile composition. 

Serena thought, " Uh oh, Amy is a little too cocky right now. I wonder what's going to happen?" At that moment images spun once more, and ended at a picture of Amy drenched in mud with pieces of dirt and leaves stuck to her. " Um, Amy?" Serena called out tentatively. 

" Hm, hm, hm," Amy jigged. " Ahhhh!" she shrieked as she landed in a mud puddle. Suddenly, a gust of wind blew spraying bits of leaves and dust around. Finally when the wind settled down, Amy stood slowly up. Mud covered every inch of her body, and so many things were stuck to her that she didn't even look human. 

" What now!" Lita cried victoriously, even though her hair still stood up and looked 5 times the size of a regular Afro. 

Serena grinned mischievously. Her gaze landed on a laughing Darien. " I wonder what else I can do with this little gift. Oh, what fun I am going to have!" she thought, as she continued looking at Darien who just keeled over with laughter. 

To Be Continued……..

A/N: I know! It's been the LONGEST time since I've updated!!! But you know how it is, inspiration struck and I wrote! Well, I know Amy is kind of OOC, but hey a girl can have a little fun eh? **REVIEW** please! 


	4. I Wish Four

I Wish Fate Won't Play Games

Chapter 4

" Darien, I need to get cleaned up!" Serena stood in front of the still-laughing Darien. 

" I have to get home," Amy muttered, glaring darkly at the perky Lita. She walked past her, and muttered, " At least I don't have a badly grown afro that's devouring my head."

Mina snorted, and giggled, " You're right Amy! It DOES look like it's eating your head!" 

Lita growled, " Remember _whose_ car is taking you home."

Mina sniffed. " Children are seen, but their threats are not heard." 

" Uh…" Raye bit her lip. " I don't think that's how it goes Mina." 

Mina merely scoffed. Then she flashed a quick grin. " Let's run to the car, and lock it, until Lita agrees to keep her hair like that for school tomorrow!" 

Raye laughed. They rushed off in a flash, with Lita on their heels. 

" Come on, Serena," Darien tugged on a piece of her hair. " You can shower at my house," he offered. 

There was a tornado of whirling images in Serena's mind. Instead of seeing Darien talking to her, Serena's eyes saw the future. A pair of entangled legs, a flash of flannel, a rubber yellow duck, and…an umbrella were shown quickly, and then whisked away. 

" Serena? Let's go," Darien pulled her along with her to his motorcycle. 

" Bye, Serena!" Mina cried as she drove the car about 2 feet. 

" Hold on! Wait for me!" Lita cried as she ran after the car. The car screeched to a halt.  

" Sorry, about that," Mina apologized and winced at Lita's murderous glance. 

" I shouldn't have left the keys in the car," Lita muttered to herself, as she got in. 

" We were just joking Lita!" Mina whimpered, as Lita took control of the steering wheel. " Help!" Mina mouthed to Serena through the back window, from her seat in the back. 

Darien chuckled, as he placed the helmet on Serena's head. " Your friends, are the wildest," he told Serena. 

" Nah, you are," Serena teased. 

" True," Darien winked as he got on the bicycle. Serena climbed on, and placed her hands on his waist. Leaning her head on his back as he whizzed through the streets, Serena remembers meeting Darien. 

~

It was my first time in a public school. I used to go to a private school, but my parents transferred me to a public school, so that I can meet people of all walks of life. Being as scared as I was, I clutched my books to my chest, and walked up the school steps. Sitting there was a group of students, laughing at something a guy sitting in the center had said. Quietly, I tried to sneak past them. They didn't seem like the kind of people I would hang out with. The guys had on extremely large pants and spiky colored hair. The girls had piercing in other places than their earlobe and clothes I'm sure would fit my teddy bear. I know I was supposed to be open-minded, but…I wasn't that open minded. After all, my parents didn't expect me to be friends with…those type of people? 

" Hey! You! Are you new here?" a blonde girl called out over a guy's shoulder. 

I winced. I had hoped they were referring to someone else, but no, everyone in the circle had turned around and stared at me. Feeling beads of sweat break out on my palms I nodded in answer. The blonde jumped from her spot on the steps, and stood in front of me. Flashing a bright smile, she introduced herself as Mina. Trying to ignore her heavy glitter eye shadow and mascara, I nodded a greeting at each person she introduced. There was an Amy here, a Ken there, but the one name that stuck was Darien. He was sitting in the center, wearing a leather jacket and a disdain expression. 

" So, why are you here? Private school snobs aren't awed at your money anymore? You have to rub it into our faces?" Darien sneered. 

I stepped back. A familiarity crept around the corner. " Do I know you from somewhere?" I asked tentatively. 

" Yeah," Darien ran his fingers through his jet-black hair casually. " I'm your next door neighbor," he answered simply. 

" But…how come you never went to Rye Christi Academy?" I asked confused. Every child in my neighborhood had gone to that prestigious academy. 

" Because I didn't want to be stuck with rich snobs like you," he snapped back. 

" Come on, Dare. Chill," a brunette soothed. Lita was her name I think. 

Deciding that I should go in, I excused myself and mumbled a farewell. As I was walking in the door, I heard Mina ask him why he had acted that way. I rushed in before I could hear his answer, because the warning bell rang. Class had soon begun. Halfway through it, I looked up and saw a familiar mop of black hair. Darien was entering the classroom lazily.  

" What are you doing here Shields?" my teacher had demanded. " This isn't your class." 

" I know," Darien grinned indolently. " What is a senior doing in a sophomore class?" he posed the question to the air, mimicking the teacher's voice. " Probably because old Thompson, couldn't handle me, and wanted to send me to the big, bad sophomore teacher, Mr. Marker. Dun dun dun!" Darien laughed.

" I will not be spoken in the manner," Mr. Marker ordered. " Now, you will understand that I have a class, and you will NOT disturb even one student." 

" Aye, aye," Darien saluted, and looked around the classroom. When his eyes landed on me, I felt a shiver run down my spine. Surely, he had forgotten about me? But no such luck. " I think I'll just take a seat here," Darien said as he stared at the girl sitting next to me. With a squeak, she abandoned the seat for a safer one in the back. I was filled with dread, as Darien turned the chair around, and sat on it. With his arms draped on the top, he cocked his head to the side. " So, how you like being with us poor folk?" he drawled out. 

" Us poor folk? You live next door to me. No doubt, you and I are on the same level," I snapped back. I was filled with wonder at where my anger had come from. I stared at Darien, waiting for his answer. His lips had spread into a slow smile, and his blue eyes darken. 

" You and me on the same level? Never," he whispered harshly. " Like you, I clearly know my rights. Unlike you, I like to stretch them to the limit." 

" Like you, I go to the same school. Unlike you, I don't judge people by their appearance," but the last sentence didn't ring correctly in my mind. I winced noticeably. 

Darien scoffed. " You judged me the minute you saw me and my friends!" he snapped. Darien scowled.

Gulping audibly, I made amends. " Maybe we can give it another try?" I asked hesitantly. 

Darien looked at me for a bit, and then held out his hand. " Darien Shields, school rebel," he flashed me a sultry grin. 

" Serena Tenor," I replied. What had I gotten myself into?

~ 

" Serena, we're here!" Darien said, interrupting her rendezvous with the past. 

" Right," Serena loosened her grip on his waist, and took off her helmet. Only when she stepped into his apartment did she remember her visions. " Wonder when the yellow rubber ducky will come?" she thought, as she followed Darien into the deeper parts of his home. 

To Be Cont'd…

A/N: I hoped you liked it. I know Darien is OOC, but in my story he's a rebel. I hope it's not too confusing! The flashback is foreshadowing something in the future! ^^() Shouldn't have told you, but that's why it's there. Please review! 


	5. I Wish Five

I Wish Fate Won't Play Games 

Chapter 5

Serena walked into his spacious bathroom. He leaned over his oversized bathtub, and turned on the hot water. Serena was confused. " Thanks Darien, but I want to take a shower. So, I'll-" she began, then shut up when he took of his jacket, shoes, and socks. 

Tossing his jacket on the floor, he pulled his shirt over his head. It fell onto the tile floor, on top of his jacket. Giving her a mischievous grin, he gestured for her to close the door. 

Not quite understanding, Serena walked out the bathroom and shut the door. She was one step away, when she heard peels of laughter from the other side. The bathroom door was wretched open in a second. Turning, she frowned at Darien, whose shoulders were shaking from laughter. " What?" she snapped not amused if he was laughing at her. 

" Come on, I didn't mean for you to leave as well as closing the door," Darien said, still chuckling. 

Serena was even more confused. " But…you were taking off…" she blinked. Her mind didn't want to comprehend any further. 

Darien chuckled again. He tugged at her dusty sleeve. " Come on," he said gently. " I won't hurt you," he gave her an innocent smile. 

Eyes transfixed on his smooth chest, Serena let herself be pulled into the bathroom. By the time they got in, the tub was full. Darien turned the water off, closed the door, and waited. And waited. Serena stood there, unsure. " What?" she asked, as he moved towards her. " Darien…" she warned, as he moved closer. 

" You've got to get clean! Look at how dirty you are!" he motioned at her clothes. 

Serena gave him the cold shoulder. " I am NOT, dirty," she sniffed. 

Darien lightly smacked her arm, and they watched a cloud of dust float in the air. He raised an eyebrow at her. 

" Fine, but I'm not going to take a bath with you!" Serena made a face. 

Darien sighs. He stared down at her with his azure eyes. " Don't you want to?" he whispered into her ear, as he ran a finger down the side of her face. His face broke into a big grin. " I've got a rubber ducky," he said temptingly. He took it from his drawer and waved it in her face. 

Serena laughed. " But I don't want to be…" her voice trailed off.

" Stark-naked?" Darien caught on. 

A blush crept over Serena's face. She shrugged casually. 

Darien squeaked the rubber ducky in her face. " Are you scared?" he taunted. 

She glared at him. 

Darien unbuttoned his pants. His boxer showed. " No?" he winked. He squeaked the hateful yellow duck in her face again. 

Serena's face turned an amazing beet red color. " Give me that," she changed the subject, when once again the duck was squeaked in front of her. She grabbed it, but Darien moved back. 

He squeaked it at her again, with a huge smile on his face. 

Serena fumed, and grabbed at it again. Unfortunately, she got too close and their legs got tangled together. With a squeal from Serena, and a squeak from the rubber ducky, Serena and Darien tumbled into the water. Serena let out an enraged shriek as she popped back up. 

Darien was leaning against the corner of the tub, giving her a lazy smile. He squeaked the wet duck again. 

Serena was determined to get him, and that vile duck. Standing up, she walked slowly towards Darien. For some odd reason, he was speechless. He looked numb, and didn't even notice that Serena had snatched the duck from his hand. Serena was a bit nervous; after all he couldn't have let go of the ducky so easily. " Uh, Darien?" she waved her hand in front of his face. 

He blinked, and shook his head. " Serena, do you notice that you're wearing a white blouse?" he asked slyly. 

" Oh my god," Serena gasped, and submerged herself in the warm water, until only her head showed. 

Darien chuckled again. " You might as well get cleaned up now," he smiled at her victorious. 

Serena was mad…very mad. He had to give her that cocky look, didn't he? But she knew that she had no way of getting out of this. She wasn't going to step out of the tub with a white blouse on! " Fine, but you have to leave," she ordered, sticking her tongue out at him. 

Darien grinned; there was a definite sparkle in his eye. A very evil sparkle, Serena concluded, because she knew that he was up to something. 

" Fine," Darien put his hands up in a surrender motion. " But first…" he added, as his hands reached under the water. Serena darted far, far away from him, until her back was plastered against the wall. He frowned. " No, I was just getting rid of this," he said, as he tossed his pants onto the tile floor. 

" Uh…" if Serena thought she was confused before, now she was beyond that stage. 

" Oh, and this too," Darien said, as he added his boxers on top of his pants on the floor. 

" Eep!" Serena squeaked, as a flush started from her neck up. 

Darien looked at her with glittering awareness. " I guess I'll get up now," he lifted an eyebrow at her. 

Serena's eyes darted this way and that. She was speechless. Inside her head, she was weighing the consequences. " See Darien out of the tub naked or take a bath with Darien naked but won't see his…" Serena balanced it out in her head. 

Darien gave a satisfied smile, and leaned back watching Serena try and figure out this complex dilemma. 

Serena hung her head. " Fine-" she began with a submissive sigh, but was cut off as they both heard the doorbell ring. " Ahh," Serena shrieked. She looked around, and saw the situation to a stranger's eye. " Get out! Get out!" she said frantically, and pushed Darien out of the tub. In her hurry to get rid of him, she forgot to cover her innocent eyes. " Did not want to see that. Did not want to see that," she droned, covering her eyes. 

" See what?" Darien asked, slightly hurt. 

Serena opened her eyes…and then shut them. " That," she groaned, for Darien was standing up. 

" Darien?" a voice called from the hallway. " I didn't think you were here, and I had to drop of papers off, so I used my extra key. Are you here?" 

Serena wailed. " The situation could not get worse!" she thought. Oh, but it can. 

" Are you okay, Darien? Sounds like you have a cold," the voice continued, and with a click the bathroom door opened. Staring at them was not one person, but a group of people. " Uh…" Andrew spluttered, eyes wide.

" What is it Andrew? Is Darien here or-" the voice came to a halt. " SERENA!" four voices screamed. 

Serena sunk low in the tepid water, and stared at her friends crowded around the bathroom door. 

To Be Continued….

A/N: Some situation eh? I'll continue it as soon as I find time. You should thank Raeburn, and her death note to me, or else this chapter would not be up. Well, REVIEW please! 

PS: * I need an editor for this fic * Also, if you want to join my mailing list, either email me at aznjo87@hotmail.com or tell me in your review! Make sure you leave a email addy! 


	6. I Wish Six

I Wish Fate Won't Play Games 

Chapter 6

Darien coughed. The girls looked at him. " Oh my god," Raye gasped. Lita clutched at the doorframe, with her jaw dropped and her hair still stood up, though the ends were a bit limp. Mina just peered around Andrew's shoulder and whistled. " Not bad, Darien," she smiled brightly. 

" Out!" Darien ordered, and quickly pulled a towel on. 

" Serena, c'mon!" Raye gestured with her thumb for her to get up and out.

Serena just sunk lower into the lukewarm water, until her chin grazed the water's surface. 

" Serena?" Lita questioned, fingers trying to pat her hair down. 

Serena just shook her head, and stayed where she was. 

" Well!" Mina exclaimed cheerfully. " I think she wants to stay where she is. Let's just get out of their way!" She pushed the other two girls into another room. Looking back she winked at Serena in the bathtub, Darien in a towel, and Andrew still numb staring. 

" Mind telling me what this is all about, Dare?" Andrew asked, recovering. 

" Can I get out?" Serena whispered. 

" Yes," Darien raised an eyebrow and gave a meaningful look at the parts of her body under the water. 

" Oh," Serena placed her hands on her shoulders, trying to cover her chest with her arms, which was still submerged in water. She frowned. " You two! Out!" She was finally getting ticked off; when she noticed that her fingers were all wrinkled. 

Darien just gave her a satisfied smile, and leaned against the wall, just wearing the towel that he clutched with his hand. 

Out of the corner of her eye, Serena spied something yellow. Grabbing the hateful yellow ducky, she threw it angrily at Darien. Too bad her aim wasn't all that great. It hit Andrew straight on the forehead with a great big clunk. 

Oddly enough, the rubber ducky actually hurt Andrew. " Ow!" he cried, and rubbed his forehead. 

" Ahh, are you okay Andrew?" Serena rushed out of the tub, to him, and looked up trying to see if she did any damage. " I didn't mean to throw it at you! It was meant for Darien. Oh! Did I throw it too hard? Are you okay? Andrew?" Serena rattled on, then noticed that he wasn't rubbing his forehead anymore, and was staring. " What?" she waved her hand around his face worriedly. 

Darien coughed. " What?" Serena exclaimed, confused. Darien's eyes just traveled around her chest and stomach. " Oh, my god!" Serena cried, and tried to run back into the tub. 

" Whoa, whoa. Hold on," Darien chuckled, grabbing her wet arm. 

" Wha-" Serena's mouth was filled with cotton. Darien had thrown her a thick cotton towel. " Thanks," she whispered, and wrapped it around her. 

Andrew was still staring at her, jaw dropped. Serena looked up at Darien, and thought she saw his eye twitch. 

" Okay, out Andy," Darien demanded, pointing his finger. 

Numb, Andrew walked out. He was mumbling to himself. " First naked Darien, then flying duck, then…whoa," he muttered, and clutched his head. 

Darien walked over and shut the door. Serena couldn't believe it. " What! Out Darien! Let me take my shower!" she demanded, feeling a bit irritated. 

He just smiled and leaned against the wall, still holding the towel wrapped around his waist. Serena couldn't help but notice the strong stomach and tanned skin. She looked up and saw the glittering awareness in his eyes. She sighed. " Please?" she asked, tired. 

Darien walked over, and ran his fingers through her damp blonde hair. He leaned in close, and brushed his lips against her forehead. " You stink," he teased. " I'll leave some clothes for you to change into behind the door," he informed her as he walked out and shut the door. 

Serena sighed in relief. She leaned against the wall for a minute and closed her eyes. She heard the door open once again. She opened one eye. " Wha-" she asked, when she saw Darien's head peek in. 

" Just wanted to leave an extra towel for you," he said. 

She didn't notice the glimmer of mischief in his eyes. " Thanks," she said, and her jaw drop when he unwrapped the towel from his hips and tossed it at her. 

" Have a nice shower," he drawled, and closed the door gently. 

Serena ran her fingers down the towel. Soft cotton. Then she dropped it on the floor. Pulling off her clothes, she drained the old water, and turned on the shower. Stepping in, she smiled with happiness as the hot water hit against her back. Closing her eyes, she reminiscence while she cleansed herself with the soap. 

~

It was scary. I walked into the cafeteria and was surrounded by a throng of screaming students. Quietly, shifting the backpack on my shoulder, I walked past the tables and out the door. I thought that I might be able to get some peace and quiet, while I ate outside. How wrong I was. It had even more swarming masses of students. Picking my way through, I headed towards a lone tree in the corner of the courtyard. Leaning my back against the tree, I settled into its shelter, and got busy getting out my lunch. I got as far as biting into my Granny Smith apple, when I heard someone settle next to me. Chewing, I turned. Gulping, I whispered a hi to Darien. 

He shrugged. " Figured you'd want to met some friends," he said, and gestured to the group around them. 

They all seemed nice, although a bit too wild and loud for me. His friends began to wander off one by one to play or talk with others. It surprised me that they seemed to mingle well with so many people, when clearly they were rebels. I was figuring out a way to phrase the question to Darien, when he caught my curious look. 

" We're popular," he said simply. " Want some gum?" he asked, taking out a pack of Juicy Fruit from his jacket pocket. 

I shook my head. " Want something to eat?" I gestured with my half-eaten apple at my lunch bag. 

" Sure," he said, and leaned over. He took a big bite out of my apple. 

I blinked. I looked at him, and saw his testing look. Staring right back, I took a bite, right next to his bite mark. He wrapped his hand around mine, which was holding the apple, and took a bite. I pulled back, surprised at the touch. Glaring at his arrogance, I threw the half eaten apple at him. 

" Is that a forfeit?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. 

I didn't know what to say. His friends then came running over, whopping and jeering at each other. I walked quietly away, still feeling his eyes on my back. 

~ 

Serena ran her fingers through her hair. " All clean," she thought, and turned off the water. Stepping out, she dried her feet on Darien's towel and wrapped herself around another. Opening the door, she looked down and there was the pile of clothes Darien promised would be there. Picking it up, Serena shut the door. She dried her hair with a towel, and looked through the clothes. She blinked. It wasn't clothes, plural. It was just a simple flannel shirt. Putting it on, and buttoning it, she found that it covered everything until her knees. She bit her lip, as she stared at her dirty, wet pile of clothes. She had her underwear on, but her other garments were just too wet or dirty. " I guess this will have to do," Serena thought. Grabbing her clothes, she stepped out of the bathroom to look for Darien and a washing machine. 

Walking, she found him in the small living room on a couch in front of a hearty fire. His hair was wet, and face pink from scrubbing. He turned and smiled at her as she stepped in. He patted the spot next to him. Serena lifted up the pile of dirty clothes in her hands. 

" Just put it on the floor, I'll deal with it later," he said. He patted the spot next to him again. 

" Okay," Serena hesitated, and then did as she was told. She sat on the couch and curled up next to him. She rested her head on his bare shoulder, and he ran his fingers lightly through her damp hair. 

" Okay!" Raye walked in, ticked off. " Tell me what's going on!" She stood with her hands on her hips. 

" Yea!" Andrew stepped in, with a bright pink mark on his forehead. 

Serena remembered that she brought something else along with her clothes. She untangled herself from Darien's arms, and walked to her pile of clothes on the floor. She picked the item up. " It's the stupid yellow ducky!" she told Raye, and dropped it in her hands. She sat back on the couch, and closed her eyes as she coiled up next to Darien. " Wonder what's Raye going to do," she thought. Pictures spun in her mind, like a raging tornado. It slowed a pit, and like a filmstrip, scenes flashes one by one. There was a flying yellow duck, a flying Darien, and…a mad Raye sitting in the rain. 

To Be Continued….

A/N: Yahz, I know this wasn't very funny. I'm sick, but I figured I might as well update for you guys. So, please review? Oh, and I got a new fic out if you hadn't read it. It's called My Grandfather's Sword. And if you would like to join my mailing list, please tell me. 


End file.
